The Lady Wolf in the Ring
by Kuro Serpentina
Summary: Trail-Blazing New-comer Rick Kelp rocks his way to the Top of the World Circuit, but finds someone has beat him to it.


The lady wolf in the ring

This fanfic is based in the "Universe" of the Punch Out Video game Series. With a little "Okami-san and her Seven Companies" anime thrown in for good meaure. First fic that I've thrown together... Hope you enjoy, dood... Oh! And for maximum awesomeness from this, please the tracks from the "Suggested soundtrack" playing while reading and switch over to the next one when ready... Just have it playing in the back ground while reading it... and let the awesome take you, dood!

-Suggested Soundtrack: /GMKf2b - (Professed intention and Real intent: Serial Experiments Lain OST)

I'd done it finally...

Me on the World Circuit of the WVBA...

It's insane... But nearly over... Thankfully...

Aran... Soda... and Bald... All went down to my fists... but not without a fight...

One left... This *Air-quotes* Super Macho Man... From what I've seen of him on Tely he shouldn't be too hard... Hopefully... Then...

"Rick Kelp?"

"That's what it says on my Undies..."

A little humour before a fight never hurt no one... Much... She seemed to appreciate it at least.

"Mhhe... Sorry for the wait, the rank one bout is ready to start"

"Heh... good... Thought I'd fossilise on this bench before it'd happen"

-Suggested Soundtrack: /qIKf2b - (Lastation: Hyper Dimension Neptunia OST)

Feet of mine clatter on the floor as I straighten and stand... the long walk... just one more after this... the blaze of thundering floodlights and roaring masses was not something any wet behind the ears can take... specially not with the echo of that long hall...

I shuffled my feet before heading in to the source of that terrifying... force. The memory of me shitting myself on the way out on my first time was still mildly painful.

Eyes shut, concentrate and breathe deep... that's all you can do in that hall... Unless collapsing in spasms of sheer undulated terror counts as an option.

"SIR! Please Move! Medics coming through!"

The slam of my eyelids open, being scorched by the flames beyond and slamming shut rang through my skull like as thunder clap as I pushed myself against the wall...

I looked down on the "Corpse" of he who fell in the last fight. Large. Muscular. Tanned. Speedos. That's all I got from that quick glance. He looked weirdly familiar.

The bellow of the announcers call the next bout, my bout, followed this. I should have sworn the walls behind me were quivering in terror with the din passing through, allowing no rest for it. After all these fights... it wouldn't surprise me.

Shaking and slapping my face, I find myself stepping up to the ring and planting myself down in the seat within and staring at the floor. My mind felt like it was coiling like a spring. Might just help me against head blows...

-Suggested soundtrack: /aFKf2b - (Start Up: Ar Tonelico II OST)

I glance up to see my opponent. I expected to see a mammoth of a man, with biceps that could crush a bus. What I saw instead was a woman. Long brown hair in a mess behind her back; Straggly arms; grey short shirt covering what had to be the smallest bust I had ever seen on a grown women in my life; short shorts... not what I was expecting at all... was she keeping the seat warm for SMM while he took a tinkle?

Her deep hazel nut brown eyes were fixed on a small gold, heart-shaped, locate. So deep and so calm. Obviously Oblivious to the chaos she was in the middle of. She looks oriental... but her eyes are weird large... and round.

"And from Wisconsin, America, we have... RICK KELP, here HOPING to take the glory of top billing of the WORLD CIRCUIT!"

Legs, chair and mat creak as I stand and slam my gloves together. Where is he...? Where's my new foe?

"He's in for some competition tonight ladies and gentlemen! Despite be a total trail blazer, he's up against a even bigger one! Sort of... Having beaten him to this position and aiming right for the top!"

What's he blabbering about?

"His opponent tonight is RYOUKO MORINO! From the Otogi province of lesser Osaka, Japan. Better known to her foes and fans as LADY WOLF FANG!"

My head snaps towards the lady in the seat. With a sigh she shuts the locate, handing it to one of the stage hands just out of the ring. Up she gets; on those scrawny, scrawny, SCRAWNY legs she has. Slipping on the gloves, in much a way a surgeon would.

The look in hers has changed. So so much...

That calm tranquillity that was once so deep in her eyes was now gone. Its place was Cold Fire. I'd only ever seen that sort of look in the eyes of hungry wolves. Lady Wolf Fang. Kinda fitting actually...

"It's rumoured her nickname stems from her maiden name, which was Okami, meaning Wolf in her native tongue. Astonishingly she's married, with a young daughter of five. A quick glance at her chest would easily fall anyone otherwise"

Walking into position she glared at the announcer, raising her hand at him, then glared, annoyed at her glove. That Glove has saved the announcer from the *Almighty* Bird. If she forgets she's wearing a glove seconds after putting it on, she can't be that tough.

"Look, Lady... I don't want to have to hit a girl. So just give up and run home before I have to"

She now stands before me. Dukes raised. That ice cold fire causing my spin to freak the fuck out.

"We'll see. Ya dick"

"Don't I never warned you"

The bell adds itself to the ruckus.

-Suggested Soundtrack : /dCKf2b - (You're Going Down: Sick Puppies {Nightcore Version})

Jab to the head. Take her down nice and quick.

Nowhere near the mark. Eyes fixed on me. Gotta move quick. Can't give her such an easy opening.

My fists rattle through the air. They all strike nothing but air. She's quick on her feet that for sure.

*Thump*

Got one. If only her glove. Let's keep it up. She's getting all turned around.

Let's try one more head jab. Missed. But that one mighty fine opening we has here. How can I say no?

*Qwump*

Got her in the chest. Dirty, but... a-a-a... A-cup... Seriously...Wait... WHY THE HELL DO I KNOW SHE'S AN A!

_'cause yu's a dirty perv, Rick!_

Shut up brain! I need none of your back chat!

I glance up to see her reaction. Expecting Arousal, sensitivity or pain. What I got was Rage. And a bone shaking slam to the solar plexus.

Well this is a first... Knocked clean outta the ring in single hit... Not nice...

_Enjoy da view, Rick?_

I said shut it, Brain

_Nyeh!_

My hand lashes out and grabs the ropes... From the outside. And now my knees are devouring solid concrete... Lovely

_Damn, Bro! Your messed up!_

SHUT UP! I'm gonna beat her face in for this! My manhood demands it!

_Whatevers ya say, boy..._

I pull myself, legs crumbled a bleeding, but determined back into the ring.

"Accident?"

I give that ring a good spitting

"Yeah... Ya bitch"

Let's get this tit for tat down here shall we?

-Suggested Soundtrack: /1QKf2b - (The Rush of a Bounty Hunter: El Cazardo De La Bruja OST)

_My Money's on the chick!_

Wow, thanks brain for that aamaaziinng boost of confidence...

_Your welcome! ^v^_

You obvious missed that fat chunk of sarcasm there, brain...

_Missed?... Or Ignored?_

... Fuck you... Once this is over, I'm so having a lobotomy.

_Enjoy Dying a virgin!_

...

Suggested Soundtrack : /dCKf2b - (You're Going Down: Sick Puppies {Nightcore Version})

Oh! Hello reality! How are you, with your hard hitting punches narrowly missing my face! How are you?

Alright back off now... Let calm- *Sqwelch*

Ow... Sh-she's buried her fist in my face real good... Ok, pull back ya- *KRTRECT*

AGHH! Damn, buried so hard, I can't even scream... The bitch just turned her punch upside while nestled in my damn face... I'm gonna need plastic surgori- *KRECHTEH – FUUM!

AAAAGGHHHGUURR! Agony Followed by an upper cut... Never seen that before... Least my lungs won't burst now...

"-" *TMP – KTHRUMP – sqwellow*

Ai-aerial uppercut followed by a gut punch? IS SHE TRYING TO KILL ME! *SPOOINNG!* Damnit Ropes! Don't sent me back towards that crazy bie- *KKKKRRRUUUUNCHH!*

Her fist in my face...

*THUMP*

My face on the floor...

I'm damn sure there's a song that goes something like that...

-Suggested Soundtrack: /CUKf2b - (Red Zone: Black Cat OST)

"1,2,..."

Damnit... that hurt like hell...

Ack! My eyes... did she burst them... my nose... it won't stop bleeding... ho-how many teeth did I lose? Or rather... How many do I still have...

_Give it up, Kid! It's a lost cause_

Sadly, I kinda agree... Come on manhood! Let me get back up... I know I got some fight left in me... Just gotta get a look of that scrawny body of hers to get fired to kick her butt...

Just a little mor- Um...

-Suggested Soundtrack: /IRKf2b - (Level E: Vampire Knights OST)

Arms crossed... Elbows in palms... Head raised... eyes lowered... and a look that screams: Go on! Get up... I Freaking dare you...

Well any ideas brain?

_Play Possum, Ya dumb fuck!_

Good idea... Why didn't I think of that?

-Suggested Soundtrack: /tWKf2b - (Gyakuten: A Certain Scientific Railgun OST)

"7,8,9...10! And KNOCK OUT!"

"AND THE WINNER IS LADY WOLF FANG!"

Damn crazy bitch, relaxing as soon as I confirmed down and limbering down... D-damn...

_Stop sobbing like a baby! Least ya still alive_

I guess so...

"Come on! Get him to the infirmary! STAT!"

Welp... That's all folks... I guess...


End file.
